


Mutual Respect

by Gravitydefyingfan394



Category: Glee
Genre: Awesome Burt Hummel, Burt is a proud dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydefyingfan394/pseuds/Gravitydefyingfan394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a talk with his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: When I watched The First Time besides literally screaming for joy. I thought about how Burt would react when he found out.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, be a man. Just go in there and face him. He loves you, he'll understand." Burt could hear his son talking to himself from where he stood making supper.

"Kurt, you okay." Burt came up behind Kurt to ask. His son was starting to worry him now. Kurt had been holding a conversation with himself for the past hour, ever since he started supper.

"Dad, I have something to tell you." Kurt turned around to say to his dad one quiet Saturday afternoon. Carole was still at work and was due home soon while Finn was spending the day with Rachel.

"Are you okay, son? Is it school, I can help you. Or is it your friends or even Blaine. Did one of them do or say something? Just tell me, Kurt." Burt quizzed his son, demanding to know the problem and starting to get worried by Kurt's silence and by his nervousness.

"The thing is, I don't know how to say it." Kurt finally made out.

"Just say it, son; I love you. It can't be that bad." He said.

"Blaine and I took the next step in our relationship." Kurt just blurted out. His nervousness was preventing him from thinking rationally about this.

"Do you mean to say that you and Blaine…" Burt said, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes. I am telling you now because I respect you and I thought you should know. I will take whatever punishment you see fit because we are both young. I’m sorry that I didn’t wait like I know you wanted me to. But, Dad; You should know that I don’t regret it and I never will.”Kurt told him honestly with tears coming to his eyes as he spoke.

"Kurt, Just answer me this; Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do. I know we’re both young. We love each other and both of us were prepared and ready to take our relationship further.

I can see my future with him. I see marriage, children, everything I've dreamed of but never thought that I would get a chance to have and certainly never expected to find in Ohio.”  
"Then that's it. We'll drop it and hopefully will never have to bring it up again."

"Thanks dad."

"But son, thank you for being honest with me, that must have been hard." Burt spoke up to his son as Kurt was heading up the stairs to go to his bedroom.

"Yeah it was but I knew you deserved to know." Kurt told him.

Burt looked at the boy he had raised; before his eyes his son had matured into a respectful young man and hell he couldn't be more pleased. He was proud of his son for being honest with him and he would always be proud, no matter what he chose to do even if he married Blaine or not.


End file.
